Tidings of War
by bigo4190
Summary: With the background given, the Rangers are ready to begin preparations against there newest foe, alongside old and new friends. But will it be enough, only time will tell...


**Tidings of War**

_**By: bigo4190**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own __Power Rangers__; that belongs to BVS Entertainment. Neither do I own the other characters that appear, they belong to MGM Studios, J.K. Rowling, and Masashi Kishimoto. What I chose to do with those characters is my only contribution, save for a few easily spotted other characters._

_"Blah" – Regular Speech  
'__Blah_' – Thoughts  
Voices transmitted over radios/TV's etc. are typed using italics.

A.N. – This story is merely a creation of my mind. If characters and events are different from their canon version, it is due to my own choices.

Chapter 1 – Truths Revealed

* * *

But Tommy never got to finish, for the barest of whispering pops sounded in the room, and the crowd whirled to see the newly-arrived Rangers. Standing now grouped together, were 8 people, but the presence of the extra two was overlooked in astonishment as people began to recognize the obvious leader of the Rangers. Standing in the center of the group and dressed, as seemed an unshakeable custom of rangers, in a shirt of his team color—Red—was none other than Harry Potter.

"H-Harry Potter! You're real, and you're the Red Wizard? Oh god, Voldemort, then…"

"Seems you put it together. Yes I'm Harry Potter. This is my wife, Ginny, her brother and my brother-in-law, Ron Weasley, and his wife Hermione, and our good friends Neville and Luna Longbottom. And yes, we are who you think we are, and yes we are the Wizard–or "Ghost" as the media liked to call us–Rangers." After addressing the shocked crowd, Harry turns to Tommy, "Sorry about the delay Tommy, but we had to pick up some old friends. It has to do with that fourth name, and a bit of your description of this Aku."

Tommy seems surprised, "I just thought an evil being calling himself Anubis would be something you knew a little about–you talk about ancient Egypt enough."

"You're right, but it's a bit more than a hobby. You see, after Hermione convinced me to take one course at a university, I signed up for an Egyptology course, since Gin's brother Bill worked in Egypt. I was hooked from the beginning, but what really drew my attention was the section at the end of the course on 'crackpot' theories. Bill wrote one of the major ones–only because it was too outrageous to be believed was he allowed to publish what he did for a living in the non-magical world–and Daniel Jackson wrote another–he claimed aliens had built the pyramids. Even though I was a wizard and knew that Bill had real facts, I began noticing holes in the theory. I asked Bill, and he agreed with me, he also told me how he had a long standing bet with Daniel that he knew would never be settled. I kept studying, and eventually graduated with honors, and quickly became now as the third great crackpot–I argued for the existence of both aliens and wizards."

The room looked at Harry strangely for that, but he waved off any questions and continued, "I was eventually approached by the American Air Force, they came to me after the, _death_, of Daniel to take his place. You see they were operating an alien device that had been dug up in Egypt that allowed them to travel between planets. I had won the bet, and by pulling a couple of strings, the Stargate program and, at least part of, the Wizarding World learned of each other. Of course, Daniel hadn't actually died, he merely…ascended to a higher plane of existence. They cast him out for caring to much for the destruction caused by the rampage of a semi-ascended member of an evil alien race; A creature that called himself, Anubis. So, when you mentioned that name and described traits similar to his race, I called these two in to help. May I introduce Dr. Daniel Jackson and Col. Samantha Carter?"

Greetings were exchanged, and it became clear that the Power Rangers had no knowledge of the Stargate program, which surprised the Wizards. But, now that the introductions were completed, they set to work trying to see if they could save the Morphin' Grid. Hermione was stumped; the Grid was disintegrating; yet there seemed to be no force causing it. It was Carter who noticed the pattern, "It's a cascade failure, Aku struck at just the right point; each failure causes another. It's spreading through the grid, and it's accelerating."

Hermione looked shocked, but turned thoughtful, and suddenly, she begins working frantically. Everyone watched on anxiously, until she suddenly spins around; she seems to catch the eye of each of the other Wizards. Harry speaks, "That bad, huh. Let's hurry then." The six move to stand in a circle, and as they bring their hands up to complete the circle, there is a flash of light, and they are cloaked in the cloth garb of Ninjetti. They begin chanting, and slowly they begin to glow. Suddenly, the glow starts increasing until it peaks with a flash and drops back to its starting level. The process repeats several times, until on the next rise it seems slower than before, and when it peaks, the light isn't as bright and lasts far longer than before. When the light fades this time, it is gone completely, and the Wizards drop their hands, cursing.

"What is it? What happened?" Kat was fastest in posing questions to the Wizards.

"We were too slow. We managed to save most of the remaining powers, but I miss timed that last one. It's not destroyed, but it is certainly damaged. Attempting to use it now without some sort of power boost would be to much, like using the Green Dragon powers used to be, but this time, if they fail completely, that's the end of them."

"It could happen to anyone Harry. What powers did you manage to save, even partially?"

"I'm sorry, Kat. It was your power that we didn't quite save. As for the others, let me see. Red Jungle Fury," Casey looked relieved; "Yellow Lightspeed," Kelsey also seemed to lose some of the tension in her shoulder; "Blue Turbo," Justin gave a small smile; "Pink Zeo," it was now Kim who looked less stressed, though she cast a look over to Kat and Tommy; "White Ninjetti," Tommy had a far away look in his eye, almost like he was planning something. "As for the last one, we sensed something strange even as we were protecting it, almost as if it had already been partially destroyed. Thinking back now, I know why: it was Black Thunder."

Adam looked shocked, "But I thought all the Thunder powers but the White Tiger were destroyed after the battle with Rito." Everyone turned back to the screen showing the Morphin' Grid, and Luna slipped herself into the chair in front of it, and began to look for something. Suddenly, the screen switched from the badly damaged Grid to a small section, where 4 empty nodes and one darkened one sat.

"That can't be right. Where is White Tiger's slot?" Luna gestured to a section of the screen, "There should be a node here for it here, empty or not, but there is not even that much." Tommy immediately left the room to retrieve the box that held all of his old Morphers. Luna looked thoughtful as he left, before suddenly altering the view again, this time very close on the remaining Thunder power. Once the node filled the screen everyone noticed something: the glow of the node seemed to be the shadow of glow superimposed over another. "Of course…"

"What is it Luna?" Adam looked at her with a little bit of hope.

"The Thunderzords were made from the remains of the Dinozords, correct?" At the nod of all those who had been there, Luna continued, "And Zordon said he had granted them–and you–the Power of Thunder?" Another nod, "But he never took away your old powers?" A look of understanding began to creep onto the faces of some in the room.

"Do you mean what I think you mean Luna?" Hermione looked incredulously at the younger woman."

"Judging by your expression…yes. Zordon, rather than merely give them the Thunder powers, infused the Thunder powers into their old powers, reliant on the parts from their old Zords. When the Zords were destroyed, then their connection to the power was broken. Since Tommy was directly linked to the Grid, we could restore his power after the destruction of his Zord. The Thunder power hasn't been destroyed, but it is fused with a Morphin' power that has been."

"So, all we have to do is un-fuse the two powers. No problem, after all, they were only fused by a 10,000 year-old alien wizard in the first place." Ron looked rather nonplussed.

"Stop being so snarky, Ron," he received a rather good slap on the back of the head from his sister, "With what we just did, this shouldn't be a problem." The Wizards formed another circle and began chanting. This time, rather than watching the Wizards, every eye in room turned to the screen, still showing Adam's former power. Slowly, as the can feel the power rolling from the Wizards and saw the glow reflecting from the various surfaces of the room, they saw the shadow lift from the node. They were shocked, when the shadow was gone and the glow from the Wizards faded, to see a glowing, _Green_, node.

Tommy, who had returned in time to see the shadow lifting, was the first to speak, "Well, that's a surprise, let's see what else we have waiting for us." With that, Tommy opened the chest. The glimmer from the coins made everyone breathe a sigh of relief. All of coins had glowed: Green Dragon, White Tiger, and White Falcon.

Quiet reserved Neville spoke now, "It seems that our magical restoration of your powers shielded them partially from the Grid. I noticed before Luna moved the view to the Thunder powers that our powers had no place on the Grid." Everyone turned back to the screen, and sure enough, after Luna had pulled the view back out, the Wizard power were nowhere to be found.

Hermione turned back from the screen, and went over to Tommy and studied his power coins. Suddenly she let out a short "Aha!" Everyone turned to her, "What we need is a way of reinforcing the Purple Ninjetti Power to keep it from failing, and we know from Tommy's problems that weakened powers can be reinforced with other compatible powers. Now, Tommy, will be using his Falcon powers, but by using the Green Dragon and White Tiger powers, we may be able to combine them with Purple Gryphine power."

"You think that would work, Hermione?" Kat was looking rather wary.

"It isn't that different from what Zordon did to give the Rangers their Thunder powers originally. And the Green Dragon has been used to empower other powers before. I think it should work, if you're willing to let us try."

Kat and Tommy nodded their assent, and the Wizards draw together once more, and as their power swells, the two needed coins in Tommy's box glow, and the glow flies from the coins to Kat, where the merge with the Purple glow that has slowly been enveloping her. Suddenly, as the power swelled, the glow around Kat peaked, and when it faded, she was dressed once more in the Purple Armor, but something was different. Where before her Armor had been plain, now, on her shoulders rested the Dragon Shield.

"Quite Impressive. Now lets see what we have left. You ready guys?" Tommy quickly receives a nod as the remaining Rangers produce their Morphers from…somewhere. "Lets do this. Its Morphin' Time! White Ranger Power!"

"Zeo Ranger 1, Pink!"

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!"

"Lightspeed Rescue, Yellow Armor!"

"Thunder Change, Green Lion Ranger!"

"Jungle Beast, Tiger Spirit Unleash!"

"Purple Ranger Power!" It a surprisingly short amount of time, the active rangers native to this dimensions Earth were standing in the room, fully morphed. They looked at each other for a moment, before removing their helmets.

"Good, good, stay like that for a minute." Everyone turned at Hermione's rather odd reaction. She looked at them exasperatedly before explaining, "Oh honestly, doesn't anyone here know how the grid works?" Receiving blank stares, she continues, "We call it a grid, but it's more like a web, really; the connections aren't quite as simple as 'Grid' implies. The powers of each team are connected, of course: they are facets of the same power. But connections exist between teams as well. Colors provide a connection, that's why Tommy's Red Ranger Reunion plan worked so well. Weapons can as well; the sword user would work together. Or role in the team: leader, researcher, or role in the Megazord: torso, left leg, it goes on. The problem is that you are the only Rangers left from this dimension, and your powers have almost no connection to each other, so I'm trying to find a way to link them, and it's easier while your morphed." After her explanation, Hermione turned back to the screen, and was silent for a few moments, until, "Hah! That'll work. Though this would be easier with Billy. Andrew Hartford, I believe you may be able to help. Carter, Cam Wantanabe, and Hayley, you as well. Adam, where is Alpha?"

"He went out with Spencer, the Hartford's Butler. He should be getting back any moment now." Indeed, even as Adam finished talking, Alpha and Spencer walked in, rather shocked to see morphed Rangers standing around.

"Ay-yi-yi! What is going on? Why are you morphed, and why are the Wizards here?"

Tommy stepped forward to explain. "Alpha, there's no easy way to put this, so I'll be blunt: Enemies believed to be defeated in the past have returned and…joined forces, in a way. Six evils, each defeated and weakened to the point of losing their physical form combined their powers and unified themselves into one new evil, which calls itself Aku. The beings came from multiple dimensions–most likely three, as far we can tell. Three of the beings were from this dimension originally: Ivan Ooze, Dark Specter, and Thrax. Two came from the Wizards home-dimensions: Voldemort and Anubis. And the final one we are unsure about, as we don't recognize the name, but he calls himself Orochimaru."

As soon as the name past his lips, Tommy heard a strangled curse from behind him. He turned to see a pale Luna shaking her head violently. "No, no. He shouldn't be here, he's not dead: he's supposed to be worse than dead, his soul sealed in…an alternate dimension. We always thought that was some sort of private dimension, more the fools we then." Seeing every eye in the room on her, Luna straightened, "It seems I have some explaining to do. As many of you should know, I was there when my mother died in a freak accident with an experimental spell. What you do not know is that I was struck by the backlash of the spell, and it through me–or my soul at lest–into another dimension. I was found by a girl my age and taken in by her family. We pieced together what happened to me, and I learned a lot about the village they lived in, until on day, about a week after arriving, my body faded, and I found myself lying in a bed at St. Mungos. It wasn't until our trip here at the end of my 3rd Year at Hogwarts that I learned how to go back. Of course, due to differences in society, instead of dealing with another schoolgirl, I was met with a friend who had become a ninja. She had told me about the ninja's of her world, but it was still odd to see her that way. We caught up, and she began telling me about more things, including recent events involving several of her former ninja-school classmates and a dangerous rogue from their village–Orochimaru. Over the years I went back, and she kept me up to date concerning things in her dimensions. Eventually, Orochimaru was defeated in a roundabout manner: he attempted to possess someone, but they overcame him and subdued his soul–mostly–until a taxing battle forced the soul to the surface again, where it was removed and sealed away by his opponent. We assumed from what we learned of that battle that it was some sort of barren pocket dimension that he was forced into, but it would appear not."

The others looked shocked, but they slowly began to react again. Harry was the first to speak, "Alright then, looks like we have our work cut out for us. Andrew, Cam, Alpha, I think it would be best if you start figuring out how we can rebuild all of the active Rangers Zords and make them work together. Carter, if you could go back with Hermione and see what kind of assistance we can expect from the SGC, and then get back here to help with the Zords. Luna, you should go see your friend and see if there is anyway she can get us aid from these ninjas: some should at least be aware of how to fight him."

"I should bring Neville along, they know I would only come with someone else if it was a serious matter. That will help us get aid faster, since I know we'll have it. I have an in with the ninja leader, as my friend is married to him." Luna had a smug little grin at the last bit.

"Right." With that from Harry, the assigned people moved off to their assigned tasks, Carter drawing near to Hermione, and Neville to Luna. With a few muttered words from the witches, the four disappeared to the their missions, just as the five present tech experts walked out to the find a place to work. Shortly after that, the still morphed Rangers left to train together figuring anything that would help their teamwork would be helpful.


End file.
